


Promises

by lyingonthemoon



Category: All Time Low, jack barakat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Freeform, i guess, i literally don't even know, idk i wanted cute jack fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingonthemoon/pseuds/lyingonthemoon





	Promises

"Promise me that we will watch Beauty and The Beast when you get home!" I yell to my boyfriend as the front door of our apartment opens. 

"Your strange obsession with Disney movies will be what ends this relationship," Jack shouts back to me. I laugh and wish him well at his recording session with the other boys.

An unusual silence falls over the entire flat, making me uneasy. This flat is so creepy without someone else making noise in it. Without Jack, there isn't anyone to make a dick joke or open up some sort of liquor. I'm surprised that none of our neighbors have complained about the insane amount of noise that comes from our house, especially on nights when we come home drunk.

I wrap my sweater tighter around my body and shuffle over to the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping on the television. It's the middle of the day on a Tuesday, so the only shows on are court shows and talk shows. Each one the same, a man accusing someone of not paying their rent, or a celebrity being interviewed that was popular twenty years ago. I sigh at the sad selection and find myself bored. Peanut, mine and Jack's dog, lays itself on my feet, so I pick him up and wrap him in my arms. I'm in dire need of a cuddle.

 

It seems like hours before Jack gets home, and I don't even hear him come in. It's truly late, and I've fallen asleep on the couch more times in the last hour than I have in my entire inhabitants in this flat. 

"Hey, do you want to go to bed, hon?" I hear an unusually soft voice mutter in my ear. I nod and Jack offers to give me a piggy back ride to bed. I oblige, letting go of the dog and hopping onto Jack's back. His hands rest on my upper thighs and I lay my head on his shoulders.

"It's time to let go now, baby," Jack says, nudging me off. I let my arms fall from his neck and plop down on my side of the bed as Jack crawls into his. He sinks into the mattress, and I see exhaustion in his eyes. Recording wears him out, and he ends up going to a bar with Alex after a day of recording. 

"Why didn't you go to get drinks with Alex today?" I question him. He laughs.

"I promised you that we could watch your Disney movies, didn't I? I was so ready for it, and when I walked in, you were out like a lightbulb on the couch."

I smirk at Jack. "You are so cute, did you know that?"

"I've been told," Jack remarks in a fake-cocky voice. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself close to him. Our foreheads touch, and I play with the short little hairs at the nape of his neck. He pulls me even closer to his body and buries his face into the crook of my neck. We lay like this for a while, bodies intertwined, holding each other. 

"I didn't realize this until now, but wow, this is even better than drunk sex with you," Jack breaks the silence. I giggle into his ear, kissing his temples.

"Well, you learn something new everyday," I make a smart ass remark, and Jack squeezes my butt.

With a laugh, Jack states, "I should promise you this more often instead of promising Disney movies. This is way more fun."

I smile in agreement and bring Jack's head up to face mine. He reads my mind and brings his lips up to touch mine. We lay there, kissing and cuddling and making stupid promises that won't matter five minutes after we utter them. 

 


End file.
